


Долина Забвения

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождение младшего брата меняет привычный уклад жизни Айро, в прошлом единственного наследника Хозяина Огня. И кто знает, к чему могут привести подобные перемены?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долина Забвения

**Author's Note:**

> Ни одно животное при написании не пострадало!

Утреннее солнце пробивается сквозь густые кроны деревьев, словно напоминая о том, что в страну Огня пришла весна. Солдаты сонно щурятся, зевают, пытаясь прогнать остатки сна. Их ожидает долгий, утомительный переход, но много ли он значит по сравнению с тем, какую блестящую победу они одержали!

К полудню лагерь сворачивают, и армия возобновляет свое победоносное шествие. Солдаты бодро шагают нога в ногу, восторженно обсуждая, как их будут встречать дома: в Стране Огня победителей любят, поэтому бойцы надеются на пышные почести.

— По-другому и быть не может, — говорит один офицер другому. — Вот увидите, дома нас будут носить на руках!

— Посмотрим, — сдержано откликается его собеседник. — В любом случае, до великого Созина и его блестящих побед нам далеко. Прикажи ускорить шаг, пусть солдаты не расслабляются!

— Как скажите, полковник Айро, — почтительно склоняет голову офицер.

Праздные разговоры постепенно стихают: солдаты увеличивают темп, стараясь изо всех сил угодить своему командиру. Оставшись в одиночестве, Айро прикрывает глаза и считает шаги: ему кажется, что он марширует позорно медленно.

Его отец, Хозяин Огня Азулон, сказал бы, что сын совсем изнежился в своем походе. И был бы, по мнению Айро, абсолютно прав.

Перед отъездом Азулон вызвал его к себе, пожелал удачи, а в конце сурово напомнил:

— Помни, Айро, ты — единственный наследник престола! Вся Страна Огня следит за тобой, за каждым твоим промахом, за каждой победой. Помни об этом!

Айро и не забывает. По крайней мере, раньше было именно так.

***

— Сын мой, — хрупкая, бледная, Айла слабо улыбается. — С возращением! О твоей победе уже слагают легенды.

Айро не спеша целует мать в макушку, с тревогой отмечая, что она выглядит совершенно измотанной. В душе поднимается волна гнева, но он умело гасит непрошеные чувства, прекрасно понимая, насколько сейчас Айле нужны тишина и покой.

— Как ты? — он присаживается на краешек кровати, стараясь не делать резких движений.

— Лучше всех! Я так счастлива, Айро. Так счастлива!

В голосе Айлы звучат истеричные нотки, но она действительно выглядит счастливой. Если бы Айро не знал о том, что еще пару недель назад она была на пороге смерти, он бы охотно поверил ее словам.

— Мама…

— Да, Айро, сынок? — кажется, будто она нарочно перебивает его, не желая рассказывать правду о своем здоровье. — Скажи мне, ты уже видел брата? Брал его на руки? Я все время беспокоюсь, как он там без меня. Врачи не разрешают мне долго находиться вместе с ним.

— Мама…

— Представляешь, Айро, — упрямо продолжает она. — Они говорят, мол, мне вредны любые сильные эмоции. Но разве твой брат способен причинить мне вред? Он ведь совсем крошечный. Я так за него боюсь! Сходи к нему, пожалуйста! Прямо сейчас, не откладывая.

Комната кажется Айро унылой и серой. Ему хочется спросить о том, как мать себя чувствует, рассказать, как он за нее волновался, успокоить, что полученная им в бою рана не опасна. Но Айла не слушает, она может думать только о своем младшем сыне. Том самом, при рождении которого она чуть не умерла.

— Прости, мама. Чуть позже. Меня заждались на совете. Сама понимаешь — дела важнее всего.

Покидая комнату, он чувствует, как его охватывает давнишний гнев: младший брат постепенно становится между ним и матерью.  
Впервые в жизни Айро чувствует себя брошенным.

***

Военный совет проходит с невероятной помпой: Азулон страшно гордится старшим сыном, несколько раз сравнивает его с молодым Созином! Генералы расточают немыслимые похвалы, пророча молодому наследнику блестящее военное будущее. Правители городов Страны Огня, специально съехавшиеся в столицу, наперебой приглашают Айро погостить у них в любое время: многие втайне лелеют мечту, что он обратит внимание на их дочерей и, возможно, им удастся породниться с королевской семьей.

Айро принимает похвалы и лесть слегка надменно, всем своим видом показывая, что впереди его ждет еще более внушительный триумф. Ему хочется, чтобы Азулон гордился им, хотя в глубине души столь помпезные рауты вызывают у него легкую досаду. Айро боится признаться даже себе, что не всегда разделяет мнение отца насчет чести и славы, которую народ Огня должен добывать непременно путем кровопролитных войн.

— Поздравляю вас, принц Айро, — кланяется один из гостей.

Айро благосклонно кивает, собираясь пройти мимо, но говоривший ловко преграждает ему путь, а затем начинает расспрашивать о подробностях военной кампании. Вялотекущий поначалу разговор постепенно перерастает в жаркое обсуждение: седеющий, с умными проницательными глазами гость прекрасно разбирается в военном деле. Увлеченный беседой, Айро упускает момент, когда они покидают душный зал и выходят в просторный, цветущий сад.

Собеседник кажется принцу смутно знакомым, однако он никак не может понять, где и когда мог его встретить.

— Так вы считаете, что мой предок, Созин, мог бы добиться большего успеха? И покорить весь мир?

— Безусловно, принц Айро, безусловно. Если не одно «но»…

— Интересно, и что же это за «но»?

Гость лукаво улыбается и притворно качает головой, а потом словно с неохотой отвечает:

— Року, мой принц. Аватар Року.

Айро удивленно вскидывает бровь: он никак не может сообразить, на что именно намекает его собеседник.

— Мне кажется, я не вполне вас понимаю.

— Ну что вы, мой принц. Я всего лишь считаю, что у Страны Огня может быть только один правитель. А когда в одной стране есть два сильных лидера, ни один из них не сможет достичь истинного величия.

— Созин, хочу вам напомнить, правил страной один, — сухо замечает Айро. Разговор вдруг перестает казаться ему интересным: он чувствует, что за словами гостя скрыт некий намек. Не самый приятный к тому же.

— Номинально да, — улыбается гость, — но, мой принц, неужели вы думаете, что за годы, прошедшие после возращения Аватара Року домой, тот ни разу не вмешался в дела своей родины?

— Кто знает. Историки того времени неохотно пишут о дружбе Созина и Аватара, — бесстрастно отвечает Айро. — Порой я даже сомневаюсь, а не выдумка ли это.

— Все может быть, мой принц. Однако поверьте мне: два сильных лидера никогда не сумеют договориться. История Созина и его друга, Року, тому доказательство. Именно поэтому, наверное, ваши предки имели только одного наследника. Нам следовало бы перенимать их заветы, а не нарушать их. Не находите?

Айро безразлично пожимает плечами, давая понять, что разговор ему надоел. Гость почтительно кланяется и, испросив позволения, удаляется. Принц долго смотрит ему вслед, гадая, откуда простой чиновник столько знает об Аватаре Року и Хозяине Огня Созине. Самому Айро об их тесной дружбе известно не было: его многочисленные наставники рассказывали совершенно другую версию правления великого Созина.  
Весеннее солнце клонится к закату, освещая багрянцем королевский сад и старшего принца Страны Огня, несколько месяцев назад переставшего быть единственным наследником престола.

Следующим вечером Айро наконец находит время, чтобы навестить своего младшего брата. Он прекрасно понимает, как будет счастлива мама, услышав радостную для нее новость. Комнаты братьев отныне рядом, поскольку Хозяин Огня считает, что его старший сын — отличный пример младшему для подражания. Айро, узнав о решении отца, принимает его с подобающим смирением, хотя в глубине души считает, что забота о брате — обязанность матери и нянек. У него столько грандиозных планов, на которые вечно не хватает времени, а воспитание маленького ребенка никак в них не вписывается.

«Вот вырастет, там видно будет», — думает Айро, заходя в покои, отведенные брату. Просторная комната, украшенная далеко не в детском стиле, утопает в полумраке. Несколько нянек, чинно сидящих на скамье, почтительно встают при виде принца. Айро удостаивает их мимолетным кивком и направляется к кроватке брата.

Пожилая кормилица, практически член королевской семьи, с улыбкой встречает своего любимца: она гордится Айро, словно сама его выносила и родила.

— Айро, малыш, — всхлипывает кормилица и нежно обнимает принца.

Айро и сам не может понять, почему терпит столь фривольное обращение. Однако называть его «малышом» может только она, даже мама уже не рискует так к нему обращаться.

— Как мой брат? Как его здоровье?

— О, малыш Озай — просто чудо, — воркует кормилица. — Видел бы ты, как проворно он ест. Настоящий воин растет!

Словно в подтверждение ее слов, маленький Озай начинает радостно агукать. Кормилица смеется и подхватывает его на руки, намереваясь передать Айро.

— Вот, держи. Не бойся. Только осторожно, не урони. Вот так. Отлично!

Она с умилением смотрит на братьев и счастливо вздыхает.

— Как же быстро летит время. Кажется, только недавно я убаюкивала тебя перед сном, а теперь ты уже совсем взрослый. Настоящий защитник для брата!

Айро в смятении разглядывает брата, не зная, как себя вести. Маленький Озай смотрит на него с тревогой, кажется, он никак не может понять, откуда взялся этот незнакомый дядя.

— Ну же, Айро, скажи что-нибудь! Он должен привыкнуть к твоему голосу!

Принц покорно кивает и, прокашлявшись, кое-как выдавливает из себя: «Привет, малыш». Озай удивленно хлопает глазами, а потом ослепительно улыбается. Похоже, незнакомый дядя пришелся ему по душе.

— Посмотри, как он рад тебя видеть! А как широко улыбается!

Айро кажется, что ребенок будет рад любому, кто обратит на него внимание, но переубеждать кормилицу не пытается. Побеседовав с ней пару минут, он с облегчением отдает брата и, сославшись на неотложные дела, покидает комнату.

Стремительно идя по коридору, Айро довольно резко отвечает на приветствия придворных. Обычного сдержанного принца провожают недоуменными взглядами, гадая, в чем причина столь сильного раздражения. Айро и сам вряд ли может ответить, что случилось. Его брат оказался на удивление милым и забавным, мама, чуть не умершая при родах, идет на поправку, сам он возвратился домой с блестящей победой.

Все хорошо, разве что в семье Хозяина Огня стало на одного «малыша» больше. Добравшись до своего кабинета, Айро твердо решает впредь запретить кормилице так себя называть.

«Хватит, детство закончилось, — со злость думает он, хлопая дверью. — Тебе пора вырасти, Айро! Давно пора!».

***

Летнее солнышко играет на поседевших волосах Айлы, заставляя то и дело зажмуриваться. Она жалеет, что забыла в своих покоях любимую шляпу с широкими полями: сейчас бы без труда спряталась от палящего солнца.

— Ваше величество, принести вам воды? — почтительно склоняется одна из служанок.

— Нет, не стоит. Разве только шляпу, бежевую, я забыла ее в своих покоях.

Служанка кивает и стремительно уходит, оставляя госпожу одну. Айла перестает улыбаться и с тревогой думает о том, где сейчас ее сыновья. Мальчики отправились в первую совместную поездку, в далекий город Хира'а. Она, правда, до сих пор не может понять, что забыли оба принца в заурядном городишке на окраине страны.

«Тоже мне, важная миссия, — с раздражением думает Айла. — Готова поспорить, что Азулон приказал Айро не делать брату поблажек и дать в полной мере почувствовать все тяготы походной жизни. Чует мое сердце, для этого все и затевалось».

Ей не по душе методы мужа: она прекрасно знает, что Айро не любит, когда его заставляют воспитывать Озая. У братьев большая разница в возрасте, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что они мало общаются. Порой Айле кажется, что Айро так и не привык к Озаю. Он, несомненно, любит брата, но особой душевной близости между ними так и не возникло. Айла уверена, что когда Озай подрастет, ситуация изменится. Всему свое время. 

Азулон, видимо, считает иначе. Он порой нарочно сталкивает братьев, заставляя соперничать между собой. И не делает скидки на то, что Озай совсем еще ребенок.

— В первую очередь он — принц страны Огня, а уже во вторую — наш маленький сын. Пусть привыкает, Айро с детства участвовал в управлении страной. И благодаря этому вырос не только отличным воином, но и искусным дипломатом!

Своего первенца Азулон любит и безмерно гордится им, всякий раз подчеркивая, насколько наследник хорош. Чего не скажешь об Озае. Айлу подобное отношение к собственному ребенку пугает: иногда ей кажется, что Азулон попросил родить ему второго сына лишь затем, чтобы Айро не расслаблялся. И не забывал, какая ответственность на нем лежит.

Айла с тревогой думает о том, что чувствует Озай и понимает ли он истинную подоплеку происходящего.

За спиной раздаются тихие шаги вернувшейся служанки. Она почтительно протягивает Айле шляпу.

— Кажется, я слишком много думаю в последнее время. Вернемся во дворец, здесь невыносимо жарко.

Она медленно надевает шляпу и направляется во дворец; страх за будущее сыновей преследует Айлу по пятам. Иногда ей кажется, будто бы он стал ее второй тенью, от которой теперь никогда не избавиться.

— Только бы Азулон перестал их разделять, только бы понял свою ошибку, — бормочет она в сердцах.

Служанка с недоумением прислушивается, но почтительно молчит. Слухи о том, что Хозяин Огня особо выделяет старшего сына, давно ходят по столице. Оно и не удивительно, первенец, как-никак. Вот только разговоры о нелюбви к младшему кажутся служанке досужими сплетнями: Азулон никогда слово плохого не сказал о принце Озае. Наоборот, отправил с братом в поход — мир повидать, а заодно и отдохнуть.  
«Не отец, а просто золото. Повезло же госпоже с мужем, ох, как повезло!»

***

Скромный городишко, расположенный между невысокими горами, не вызывает у Айро ничего, кроме раздражения. Он отлично понимает, зачем его сюда направили: Азулон хочет показать «изнеженному» Озаю, что такое жизнь воина.

— Походы, сражения, победы и опять походы, — фыркает Айро, передразнивая отца. — Глупая затея, Озай успеет еще навоеваться.

— Что ты говоришь, брат? — Озай входит в комнату незаметно, тем самым демонстрируя, что обучение идет ему на пользу.

— Ничего. Так, мысли вслух.

— Ясно. Кстати, ты знаешь, что до солнцестояния осталось всего два дня?

В ответ Айро качает головой, давая понять, что у него нет времени следить за такими мелочами. Формальная цель их поездки — проверка работы местного магистрата. Якобы Азулону интересно, насколько хорошо управляется его ставленник со своими обязанностями. Тайная же миссия состоит в поисках потомков Аватара Року. Братья должны разузнать, слышали ли местные жители о дочери покойного Аватара, которая предположительно провела остаток жизни где-то недалеко от Хира'а. Звучит неправдоподобно, что еще раз подтверждает догадки Айро: истинная цель — показать Озаю походную жизнь воина с ее тяготами и лишениями. 

— Брат, а можно мне пойти с местными мальчишками в долину? Они говорят, ночью там страшно и можно увидеть настоящих духов!

— Озай, — Айро старается говорить как можно более сурово. — Ты же принц народа Огня! Тебе не пристало бродить по лесу в непонятной компании. У нас есть задание, между прочим. Или ты забыл?

Признаться, Айро с удовольствием бы отпустил Озая погулять, но отец строго-настрого запретил делать брату поблажки. А прогулка с местными мальчишками ночью в лес никак не вяжется с той миссией, которая на них возложена. Ладно бы еще Озай узнал о дочери Аватара Року, так нет же — только и думает, как улизнуть из-под опеки Айро. Последний, конечно, несколько перегибает палку, заставляя брата каждый день тренироваться, но зато Азулон останется доволен. Айро в точности выполняет его негласные пожелания, не давай Озаю расслабляться.

— Нет, конечно, не забыл. Просто я думал, что мы на сегодня закончили, — мямлит тот.

— Озай! У нас полно работы, хватит уже заниматься всякой чушью. Завтра мы приглашены на ужин к магистрату, поэтому нужно как можно лучше продумать наше поведение. Он ни в коем случае не должен понять наших истинных намерений! Тебе ясно?

— Да, брат, я все понял. Прости, этого больше не повторится, — Озай понуро выходит из комнаты.

Айро задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, чувствуя угрызения совести: в конце концов, брату всего одиннадцать. Вряд ли стоит требовать от него беспрекословного подчинения правилам и скрупулезного исполнения обязанностей.

Порой Айро кажется, что он так и не смог полюбить Озая: слишком тяжело было привыкнуть к мысли о том, что ему придется делить родителей с кем-нибудь еще. Даже с собственным братом.

Он незаметно устранился от воспитания Озая, со стороны наблюдая за мамой, отцом и бесчисленными няньками. Айлу подобный расклад устроил, она, кажется, искренне считает, что со временем ее сыновья найдут общий язык. И все шло бы своим чередом, если бы не дурацкая затея Азулона. Айро и подумать не мог, что ему лично придется учить брата жизни.

По правде говоря, получается у него так себе: они постоянно ссорятся, и Озай искренне не понимает, почему брат так строг с ним. Айро и сам не понимает, отчего столь сурово относится к Озаю, который совершенно не виноват в том, что родился.

— Пожалуй, стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды на воспитание брата, — размышляет Айро. — Жалко его, совсем от ласки отвык. Ему бы домой, к маме.

***

Вечером местные мальчишки собираются в условленном месте около входа в лес, чтобы вдалеке от любопытных глаз обсудить поход в долину. Каждый прекрасно понимает, что взрослым об их затее лучше не знать, иначе ничего не получится. Долина считается опасным местом, куда детям ходить не разрешают. Сами бы они ни за что бы ни решились нарушить запрет взрослых, но с ними принц Озай, чья магия поражает воображение. Мальчишки единодушно выбрали его своим лидером и отныне слушаются во всем беспрекословно.

— Мой папа говорит, что из долины никто никогда не возвращался! Это страшное место! — пугает друзей один из мальчишек.

— А я впервые о ней слышу, — пожимает плечами Озай. — Когда мы ехали в Хира'а, брат ничего о долине не рассказывал. Не думаю, что она такая уж страшная!

— Поверьте мне, принц, еще какая страшная! — говорит предводитель ватаги. — Просто о долине мало кто знает, а наши жители туда ходить боятся.

— Откуда она вообще взялась? — фыркает Озай, стараясь скрыть огорчение: Айро строго-настрого запретил ему идти в лес ночью. Ослушаться же брата Озаю даже в голову не приходит: не то воспитание.

Предводитель растерянно пожимает плечами — он никогда над этим вопросом не задумывался.

— Взялась и взялась, какая разница? Главное то, что многие ходили туда ночью, но ни один не рискнул дойти хотя бы до первого из четырех больших озер. А они расположены как раз в центре долины!

— Странно, если никто их не видел, откуда тогда известно, что они существуют? Может, это все враки?

— Моя бабка говорила, что давным-давно из далекого племени Воды пришел смельчак и посетил все четыре озера. Он-то и поведал жителям, что находится в долине! — боязливо озираясь, отвечает один из мальчишек.

— С тех пор, принц, о долине и идут самые невероятные слухи! — назидательно подытоживает предводитель. — Ну, нам пора. Вы с нами?  
Озай качает головой, с презрением сообщая, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем всякие там ночные вылазки в лес. 

— Жалко, — вздыхает щупленький мальчик, — я думал, уж принц-то принесет нам удачу!

Остальные тоже выглядят очень расстроенными, словно без Озая им в долину ни за что не попасть. Предводитель пытается уговорить принца пойти с ними, обещая, что скучно не будет; остальные нетерпеливо топчутся рядом. Озай смотрит на мальчишек, ждущих от него, по меньшей мере, чуда, и чувствует, как душу переполняет радость: они верят в него, младшего принца страны Огня, искренне верят. В их глазах он — могущественный воин, для которого не существует ничего невозможного. Такая преданность подданных окрыляет: Озай и сам начинает верить в то, что может справиться с любыми опасностями. Он уже готов изменить свое решение, когда вновь вспоминает приказ Айро.

«Вечно брат мной командует, — думает Озай. — Прямо как отец! Озай то, Озай это, Озай, ты еще слишком мал. Надоело! Хватит с меня приказов!»

Он обводит собравшихся взглядом, наслаждаясь их обожанием, и словно нехотя соглашается. Мальчишки и предводитель громко радуются, напрочь забыв о конспирации: с принцем они готовы идти куда угодно, хоть в кипящее жерло вулкана.

«Простофили, — вдруг осознает Озай. — Как мало им нужно для счастья. Наверное, отец в чем-то прав. Чернью так легко командовать, нужна только сильная воля!».

Втайне он гордится собой, чувствуя, что впервые в жизни ведет себя как настоящий наследник. Пусть даже его армия маленькая и состоит из обычных, по сути, мальчишек. Зато теперь он знает, на что способен, и уверен, что впереди его ожидают блестящие победы.

— Вперед! Нас ждут великие дела!

Через пару часов уверенность Озая сменяется тревогой: лес становится все гуще, птицы практически умолкают, а странные звуки доносятся со всех сторон. Теперь уже его ватага движется медленнее, то и дело оглядываясь и прислушиваясь.

— Эй там, не отставать! — командует Озай. — Я чувствую, озера уже близко!

Мальчишки прибавляют шаг, пытаясь скрыть волнение, и вновь вспоминают все страшные истории, которые слышали о долине.

— Древние называли ее Долиной Забвения, — шмыгает носом один из мальчишек. — Может, поэтому оттуда никто не возвращался? Забывали дорогу назад?

— Глупости, — перебивает Озай. — Как можно забыть дорогу, если мы отмечаем путь? Настоящий воин никогда не потеряется в каком-то дурацком лесу!

Он упрямо пробирается вперед, создавая магией огня пространство вокруг себя: в лесу нет троп, а деревья словно выстроились в одну сплошную стену. Озай чувствует, как устал, ему сложно применять магию долго, слишком много сил она отбирает.

Внезапно деревья перед ними расступаются, открывая вид на зловещее озеро, окутанное туманом. Мальчишки застывают, как вкопанные: они не знают, то ли радоваться, то ли кричать от страха. Озай тоже удивлен, хотя виду не показывает — лишь самодовольно улыбается и выходит вперед.

— Видите? Нам удалось! Мы достигли Долины Забвения!

Он глядит на них с победной ухмылкой, демонстрируя, что именно благодаря ему они смогли найти легендарное озеро.  
Внезапно один из мальчишек начинает пятиться, а потом что есть мочи кричит. Остальные в ужасе смотрят куда-то поверх плеча Озая, застыв на месте, как вкопанные.

— Да что с вами?! — он с раздражением поворачивается и видит глаза. Холодные, мертвые глаза, глядящие прямо в душу. Озай закусывает губу от ужаса и чувствует, как медленно теряет сознание.

«Наверное, Айро даже не заметит, что меня нет. Бедная мама, только она и расстроится…»

— А-а-а! — последнее, что он слышит — отчаянные крики разбегающихся в разные стороны мальчишек.

***

Ужин у магистрата проходит довольно весело: Айро с удовольствием общается с подданными, слушая их занимательные рассказы. С годами он стал спокойнее, научился терпимее относиться к простым людям, всякий раз узнавая от них нечто новое. Айро считает, что невозможно править народом, не зная, чем живут разные слои населения. Азулон, правда, не разделяет его мнения, презрительно называя простолюдинов чернью, зато Айла поддерживает сына. Не зря подданные так ее любят.

Огорчает Айро лишь отсутствие брата, который так и не появился на ужине, хотя и был приглашен. Своевольный мальчишка, похоже, хочет продемонстрировать характер. Утром Айро намеревается задать ему хорошую трепку, хотя в глубине души сомневается, не перегнул ли он палку.

«Я слишком строг к нему. В конце концов, отец и так вечно шпыняет Озая, а я — молчу. Надо бы действительно заняться его воспитанием».  
И хотя Айро прекрасно понимает, что большую часть времени проводит в походах, в глубине души его точит сомнение: не зря ли он устранился из жизни брата? Ему кажется, что Азулон постоянно придирается к младшему сыну, забывая о том, что Озай, по сути, еще глупый мальчишка.

Айро вполуха слушает магистрата, рассказывающего о местном театре, когда дверь распахивается и на пороге появляется перепуганная девочка.

— Папа, — зовет она в слезах.

— В чем дело, дорогая? — магистрант прерывает рассказ и с тревогой смотрит на дочь. Гости удивленно смолкают, не понимая, что случилось.

— Там мальчишки пришли. Все в грязи, говорят, принц Озай пропал. Сгинул в Долине Забвения.

Айро смутно помнит, как они с магистратом допрашивают перепуганных насмерть мальчишек. Те рыдают и как один утверждают, что принца Озая съел дух. Магистрант с раздражением требует, чтобы они рассказали, когда и почему пошли в лес. Он смертельно бледен: шутка ли, потерять младшего сына Хозяина Огня. Мальчишки, перебивая друг друга, кое-как объясняют, что с ними приключилось. Их послушать, так принц Озай увидел чуть ли не Матерь Лиц, великого духа Долины Забвения.

— Это был огромный волк! Он стоял у озера и смотрел прямо на нас. А потом как прыгнул! — всхлипывает один из мальчишек.

— Что было дальше? Куда делся принц? — хмурится магистрат.

— Не помню. Мы побежали, а он остался стоять. Больше мы его не видели!

— Вы бросили принца одного? Как вы посмели? — в голосе магистрата звучит неприкрытая угроза.

— Мы хотели вернуться, честно. Но не нашли дороги к озеру. Тропа, которую сделал принц, исчезла. Растворилась!

— Что-о?

— Хватит, — голос Айро холоден, как лед. — Отпустите детей, магистрат. Ясно же, больше они ничего сказать не могут. И потрудитесь рассказать мне все, что знаете об этой Долине Забвения!

Магистрат нервно сглатывает и, отослав мальчишек, вспоминает все истории, когда-либо слышанные о Долине. Отбросив мистическую чушь, Айро делает вывод, что долина заросла тропическим лесом, в ней есть четыре больших озера и огромный камень, на котором якобы обозначено расположение этих озер. Проблема в том, что Озай с мальчишками заходил в долину сбоку, а не от того места, где находится камень и которое считается входом.

— Ясно, — встает он. — Спасибо за информацию, магистрат. Мы с моими людьми отправимся искать принца. Думаю, к утру вернемся.

— Удачи, принц Айро. И помните, мои предки утверждали, будто бы в долине живут призраки. Мало того, из нее можно попасть в мир Духов! 

Айро кивает и стремительно выходит на улицу, направляясь к своим солдатам. Он не верит в рассказы о духах, но невольно припоминает, что, по поверьям, в дни солнцестояния границы между реальным миром и миром духов стираются.

— Что за глупости, — ворчит он. — Вот найду Озая, покажу ему, что значит не слушаться моих приказов! И ни одни духи его от меня не спасут!

***

Холодная, липкая вода тянет ко дну. Озай барахтается изо всех сил, стараясь удержаться на поверхности и не утонуть. Над ним летают странные птицы, похожие на драконов из древних легенд. Озай не помнит, как оказался в озере — помнит только страшные глаза, смотрящие прямо в самую душу.

— Айро… — зовет он, глотая воду. — Помоги мне, Айро…

Птицы пронзительно кричат и пикируют вниз, задевая Озая своими страшными крыльями. Ему кажется, что он медленно сходит с ума.

— Айро… Брат…

***

Солдаты, пользуясь магией огня, кое-как пробираются через лес. Изучив странный камень, стоящий у входа в долину, Айро определил, где могут находиться озера, и разделил своих людей на четыре группы. Он твердо намерен найти брата до рассвета, дабы избежать разговоров о недостойном поведении принца Озая. Где это видано, чтобы наследник престола подбил других детей пойти ночью в темный лес, да еще и умудрился там заблудиться.

Шагая вперед, Айро раздумывает о том, что так ничего и не узнал о потомках Аватара Року, зато ухитрился потерять брата. Мирный поход оказался намного тяжелее, чем военные компании.

Опустившийся туман мешает поискам, сбивая солдат с толку. Айро в задумчивости рассматривает второе по счету озеро, у которого они успели побывать. Озера кажутся ему одинаковыми, будто сделанными под копирку. Ничего необычного он не видит, разве только туман опускается на землю, практически не задевая водную гладь.

«Как там говорил магистрат? Мир Духов? Ну-ну, — пинает ближайший камень Айро. — Чего только люди не придумают!».

Он не верит в древние небылицы и скептически относится к словам магистрата. Вероятней всего, озера были созданы много лет назад с какой-нибудь хозяйственной целью, а потом благополучно заброшены. Вскоре солдаты возвращаются с пустыми руками, и они переходят к следующему, третьему по счету озеру. Группа, направленная сюда, отчитывается в том, что никаких следов принца не найдено, однако Айро требует еще раз хорошенько все обыскать.

Безуспешные поиски заставляют его нервничать: он боится подумать, что будет, если они не найдут Озая. Тревога нарастает постепенно, Айро винит себя в случившемся и клянется, что больше никогда не оставит брата одного. Холодает, солдаты перекликаются, чтобы не потеряться, а их предводитель стоит и задумчиво смотрит на озеро. Ему чудится, будто брат в беде и зовет его.

— Сколько всего я не успел тебе рассказать, Озай, — шепчет он хрипло. — Скольким вещам не научил…

Голоса солдат становятся все тише, словно их отделяет от Айро несколько миль. Он не обращает на это внимания, идя вдоль берега и продолжая звать брата по имени. Внезапно туман рассеивается, и перед ним возникает большой волк, неспешно пьющий воду из озера. Айро удивленно застывает, рассматривая великолепное животное. Ему кажется, что он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Тем временем волк поднимает голову и сдавленно рычит, явно готовясь к атаке.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — произносит Айро, отступая назад и стараясь не делать резких движений.

Волк вновь рычит и прыгает, пытаясь схватить чужака, нарушившего его покой. Айро стремительно уклоняется, собираясь сбить животное с ног. Однако магия огня не действует, проходя сквозь волка.

— Какого… — ругается Айро, отпрыгивая. Огромные зубы клацают в опасной близости от его правой руки.

Волк, похоже, совершенно не боится огня, словно каждый день закусывает огненными магами. Ситуация становится опасной, и Айро зовет на помощь солдат, однако все тщетно: его никто не слышит.

— Ну что ж, ты сам напросился, — выхватывая меч, цедит Айро. — Созин свидетель, я не хотел причинить тебе вред!

Волк, продолжая рычать, не спускает глаз с меча, будто ожидая, когда противник пустит оружие в ход. Айро тянет до последнего, не желая напрасно убивать великолепное животное. Несмотря на огромный военный опыт, бессмысленное насилие ему чуждо.

— Остановись, путник! — раскатистое эхо заставляет Айро врасплох. — Ты не причинил вреда моему духу и, так и быть, я пощажу тебя.

Существо, которому принадлежит величественный голос, похоже не то на ожившее дерево, не то на болотного монстра. Высокое, устрашающее, с гордо поднятой головой, нечто смотрит прямо на Айро. Глаз у существа нет, зато голову украшают наполовину закрытые ветками женские лица с молчаливо сомкнутыми губами.

Айро едва удерживается от крика и от использования магии огня. Он медленно убирает меч в ножны и почтительно кланяется. Волк перестает рычать и подходит к существу, всем видом показывая, что будет в случае чего защищать своего хозяина. Вернее, хозяйку, потому что голос принадлежит женщине.

— Простите меня, госпожа. Я не хотел потревожить ваш покой.

— Но потревожил! Что привело тебя сюда? — похоже, учтивость Айро ей по душе.

— Мой младший брат пропал, госпожа. Я пришел за ним, но никак не могу найти.

— Твой брат попал в мир Духов? — она кажется удивленной. — Как он смог пересечь границу между мирами?

Он растерянно пожимает плечами — от услышанного кружится голова. Древние легенды становятся реальностью, хотя в душе Айро теплится надежда, что он просто спит.

— Я не могу помочь тебе в его поисках, — произносит она после раздумий. — Но, если попросишь, я дам тебе провожатого по нашему миру. Если твой брат здесь, ты почувствуешь это.

— Так я в мире Духов, госпожа?

Она величественно кивает в ответ, пристально глядя ему в самую душу. Айро вздрагивает и почтительно склоняет голову:

— Я буду благодарен вам, госпожа. Дайте, пожалуйста, мне провожатого. Обещаю, я не причиню ему вреда.

— Я верю тебе, принц Огня. Твоя душа не лжет! Моя волчица будет охранять тебя, пока ты в нашем мире.

— Благодарю, госпожа. Это большая честь для меня. Позвольте мне узнать ваше имя, чтобы помнить, кому я обязан помощью.

— Вы называете меня Мать Лиц, принц Огня, — милостиво отвечает она. — Больше обо мне лучше не знать. А сейчас прощай! Пусть твои поиски увенчаются успехом!

Айро вновь кланяется и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Волк смотрит на свою госпожу, а потом покорно следует за чужаком.

— И помни, принц Огня, — говорит Мать Лиц вслед, — тебе дана огромная сила и не меньшая мудрость. Воспользуйся ими умело! Не повторяй ошибок своих великих предков!

Волчица сдержанно трусит слева, демонстративно не глядя на Айро: похоже, она не вполне согласна с приказом своей хозяйки. Он, в свою очередь, старается не делать резких движений, чтобы лишний раз не злить духа. Присматриваясь к лесу, Айро замечает, что окружающий его мир действительно отличается от привычной реальности: странные растения и причудливые деревья попадаются на каждом шагу. Ему вновь слышатся слова Матери Лиц о том, что он сможет почувствовать Озая.

«Но как? И что значит — почувствовать?».

Айро пытается сосредоточиться и вспомнить, как именно он оказался в мире Духов, когда его озаряет внезапная догадка. Стоя у третьего по счету озера, он услышал голос звавшего на помощь брата.

— А что, если я действительно слышал его? — обращается он к волчице. — Как там говорила твоя госпожа? Почувствовать?

Животное медленно кивает, словно понимая, о чем он говорит. Айро аккуратно садится на траву и закрывает глаза, пытаясь слиться с окружающим его миром. Он медленно дышит, считая до ста, и старается уловить каждый шорох и звук, а затем чувствует, как по жилам струится непривычная магия.

Он видит себя в двадцать один год: он узнает о том, что у него появился брат.

Чувствует свое разочарование и злость от того, что родители отныне будут любить кого-то еще.

Кого-то, кроме него.

Вот маленький Озай плачет, упав с деревянной лошадки, и не дает Айро уснуть. Он только что вернулся из очередного похода и хочет как следует отдохнуть.

Айро в гневе врывается в покои брата и кричит на нянек.

Его пожилая кормилица плачет, она не узнает своего любимца.

Он смотрит, как мама пытается защитить брата от отца, а Айро не желает вмешиваться. Озай тогда, расшалившись, разбил какую-то вазу, но Азулон непреклонен — он жестоко наказывает сына, чтобы впредь неповадно было.

Отец выходит из комнаты, а мама с грустью обнимает Озая, пытаясь успокоить.

Тогда Айро было все равно, а теперь — стыдно.

Ужасно стыдно.

— Айро… Брат…

Темные волны накатывают, тянут его на дно, холодная вода заливает горло, не давая дышать.

Айро вскакивает и бросается в туман; волчица, раздраженно чихнув, кидается следом, не отставая ни на шаг.

В отличие от глупого чужака, она чувствует опасность.

Мертвые глаза, не мигая, внимательно следят за ними.

***

Сильные руки, крепко держа его за плечи, не дают упасть. Озай кашляет, пытаясь избавиться от воды, заполнившей, кажется, все легкие. Ему холодно и страшно, он пытается вырваться, не понимая, что происходит.

— Тише, брат, тише, — ласковый голос обволакивает, успокаивая и согревая.

Озай вздрагивает и медленно открывает глаза. Вокруг темно, а единственный источник света — маленький костер, разведенный, по-видимому, Айро. Брат бледен, видно, что он очень взволнован.

— Айро, — шепчет Озай. — Где я, Айро? Что случилось?

— Все хорошо, малыш. Теперь все хорошо. Мы в лесу, ты упал в озеро и наглотался воды.

— Я видел… — Озай пытается объяснить, почему кинулся в воду. — Там, на берегу…

— Успокойся, — Айро нежно гладит его по волосам. — Все закончилось. Скоро мы вернемся назад, в город. И сразу поедем домой! Я тебе обещаю.

Озай мотает головой, собираясь предупредить брата об опасности, однако тот не понимает. Внезапно у костра появляется большой волк и сдавленно рычит. Озай вскрикивает, а Айро спрашивает у зверя, что случилось.

Волк, продолжая рычать, медленно подходит к ним, словно намеревается защитить.

И в этот миг кошмар Озая становится реальностью: мигнув, мертвые глаза вновь обращают на него свой взор.

***

Пытаясь успокоить брата, Айро не сразу замечает незнакомца, вышедшего к свету костра. Волчица сдавленно рычит и подходит к братьям, явно намереваясь защитить их от любой напасти. Незнакомец почтительно останавливается около костра и кланяется Айро.

— Мой принц, какая встреча. Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

Его лицо кажется Айро смутно знакомым.

— Похоже, вы так и не прислушались к моим словам. — Глаза незнакомца начинают зловеще светиться. — А ведь я предупреждал, что у нашей страны должен быть только один правитель. И это — вы!

Айро вздрагивает, как от удара: ему вспоминается разговор, произошедший через несколько месяцев после рождения Озая.

— Как вы попали в мир Духов? — хмурится он, закрывая брата собой.

— Но это же очевидно, мой принц, — лукаво улыбается незнакомец, щуря горящие, мертвые глаза. — Здесь мой дом, где еще мне быть?

Стоящий за спиной брата Озай тихо всхлипывает; он никак не может отвести взгляд от мертвых глаз незнакомца.

— Кто вы?

— Мой принц, стыдно не знать своих предков, — смеется тот. — Как жаль, что вы забыли мои наставления и пришли спасать брата. Мне жаль убивать вас, мой принц. Вас ожидает великое будущее! Вернитесь в мир живых, Айро. Клянусь, я позволю вам уйти!

Рассматривая своего знаменитого предка, Айро внезапно понимает, что никуда не уйдет. Слишком высокую цену просит заплатить Хозяин Огня Созин за великое будущее!

— Глупец, — шипит Созин, глядя на Айро. — Отойди от него! Одному из вас все равно не жить! Я не позволю Аватару выиграть у меня. Даже после смерти!

— Вы безумны, Хозяин Огня. Аватар мертв! А мой брат жив, и я не дам вам убить его!

Сокрушительный удар не дает ему закончить: Созин переходит от слов к делу. Айро падает, хватая ртом воздух, и ошеломленно думает, что духи, оказывается, не такие уж нематериальные. Удар принимает на себя волчица, ловко закрывая братьев. Понимая, что им не справиться, Айро хватает брата и устремляется туда, где, по его мнению, должна находиться граница между мирами. Волчица следует за ними, а вот Созин остается на месте, словно иного он и не ожидал.

— Тебе не уйти от меня, Айро, — до них доносится зловещий смех.

Озай спотыкается, но бегущая рядом волчица не дает ему упасть, таща за собой. Туман впереди постепенно редеет, кажется, что спасение близко. Айро, повинуясь внезапному инстинкту, хватает брата на руки и отбрасывает как можно дальше. Волчица сдавленно рычит, а потом их накрывает плотная стена огня, не дающая ни единого шанса на спасение.

***

Радостные крики солдат вырывают Озая из темноты, заставляя открыть глаза и прийти в себя. Он лежит среди вполне живых людей из плоти и крови. Хочется плакать от счастья, но Озай сдержанно кивает в ответ на приветствия и отвечает, что чувствует себя хорошо.

— Принц, как мы рады! — к нему подходит один из офицеров. — Вы не представляете, как долго мы вас искали!

— Где мой брат? — Озаю становится страшно, что Айро нет рядом. Он плохо помнит, что с ним случилось, только страшные глаза Созина.

— Не знаем, принц. Он ушел несколько часов назад и до сих пор не вернулся.

— Что? — в голосе Озая звучит страх. — Его надо найти!

— Мы искали, принц, но…

— Ничего не желаю знать! Обыскать весь лес, оглядеть каждое дерево! Вы должны найти моего брата! Это приказ!

Офицер почтительно кланяется и уходит, оставив принца у костра одного. Озай смотрит на пламя, пытаясь унять дрожь: ему кажется, что обладатель страшных глаз где-то рядом и по-прежнему следит за ним. 

К обеду становится ясно, что Айро им не найти; солдаты, не спавшие всю ночь, еле стоят на ногах, да и сам Озай выглядит не лучше. Он смотрит на своих людей, шныряющих из стороны в сторону, и думает о брате.

— Ну же, Озай, будь умницей, — раздается знакомый голос. — Вернись в город, забудь об Айро. Спаси свою жизнь! Один из вас все равно должен будет умереть!

Озай лихорадочно оглядывается, но никого не видит. Ему кажется, что голос звучит у него в голове.

— Забудь об Айро! Если хочешь стать Хозяином Огня и избавиться от тирании отца, оставь брата здесь! Иначе ты всю жизнь проведешь в его тени.

— Хватит! Замолчи! — кричит Озай, зажимая уши. Страшный Созин говорит о его самых большх страхах, словно специально заставляя страдать.

Солдаты удивленно оборачиваются, не понимая, отчего принц в ярости кричит.

Озай, всхлипывая, смотрит на них, лихорадочно думая, что же делать. Ему опять становится страшно, он боится, что Созин вновь заберет его в мир духов.

— Прости меня, Айро, прости, — шепчет Озай, слова даются ему с трудом. — Мы уходим! Это приказ!

Он поворачивается и направляется прочь от озера, пытаясь не слушать зловещий голос.

— Запомни, принц Озай. Кто-то из вас все равно должен будет умереть! Хозяин Огня может быть только один! 

Голос еще долго звучит в голове Озая, словно предостерегая от возвращения обратно в долину. Солдаты медленно бредут за принцем, не проронив ни слова: среди них решения наследника престола обсуждать не принято.

***

Волчица укоризненно смотрит на Айро, беспечно потягивающего душистый чай. Ей, видимо, кажется, что Созина за огненную стену нужно было по меньшей мере упокоить. Или хотя бы как следует наказать. Айро разделяет ее чувства, однако нисколько не обманывается: если бы не помощь Матери Лиц, разгневанной нападением на своего духа, Созин бы легко с ними разделался.

— Не смотри на меня так! Ты что, не видела, какой он сильный? Это же легендарный Хозяин Огня! Мне до него, как до неба.

Волчица фыркает и опускает голову на передние лапы, не желая слушать его бесполезные оправдания. Айро улыбается уголком губ, вспоминая, как закрыл их огненным щитом. В глубине души он гордится собой: смог не только спасти брата, но и успешно использовал труднейшее заклинание. 

Вокруг них снуют добрые духи, порой с интересом разглядывая чужака. Айро ловит себя на мысли, что вполне привык к этому миру. Еще вчера он считал, что рассказы о Долине Забвения — выдумки местных жителей, а сегодня — спокойно пьет чай в обители Матери Лиц.

— А хорошо тут у вас, — подмигивает он волчице. — Я бы погостил пару деньков. С Созином мы вроде как разобрались, дел у меня особых нет, могу позволить себе отдых.

Зверь скептически скалится, давая понять, что если Созин взял и исчез при виде Матери Лиц, то это еще не значит «разобрались». Скорее отделались легким испугом.

— Пора в путь, принц Страны Огня, — Мать Лиц печально глядит на гостя. Он почтительно кивает, благодарит ее за помощь и гостеприимство, а потом, поколебавшись, просит забрать с собой чайные листья, найденные после столкновения с Созином.

Мать Лиц благосклонно кивает, давая свое разрешение.

— Госпожа, — Айро неуверенно мнется. — Могу я спросить?

— Да, принц страны Огня, можешь. 

— Что значат слова Созина? Насчет двух наследников одного трона? И почему он так боится мертвого Аватара?

— Потому что Аватар жив, принц страны Огня, — она пристально смотрит ему в глаза. — Но в одном мертвый Хозяин Огня прав: борьба за трон уничтожит одного из вас! И только в твоих силах решить, будешь это ты или твой брат!

Благодушное настроение Айро исчезает, словно его и не было. Он никак не может понять, что она имеет в виду.

— Но как? Почему?

— Все просто, принц Страны Огня. Выживет лишь тот из вас, чья братская любовь окажется сильнее любви к трону. И я надеюсь, что им будешь ты! А теперь прощай, твое время здесь истекает.

— Спасибо, госпожа моя. Чем я могу отблагодарить тебя?

— Не убивай моего сына, принц Айро, — ее голос кажется таким далеким, словно доносится с неведомой звезды. — Это не вернет тебе твоего!

Густой туман обступает Айро со всех сторон, возвращая к реальности; в закатных лучах солнца водная гладь напоминает разрисованное красками полотно. Айро чудится, будто перед ним приоткрылась зловещая завеса будущего. Становится страшно.

Раздраженное фырканье заставляет его вздрогнуть: волчица стоит рядом, ожидая, когда он наконец насмотрится на озеро.

— Прости, — улыбается Айро. — Проводишь меня до камня?

Он пытается аккуратно погладить ее по голове, но она ловко пригибается, не позволяя к себе прикоснуться.

— Спасибо тебе, ты стала мне другом.

Волчица хмыкает совсем как человек, и, потянув его за штанину, устремляется вперед. Видно, что ей тоже не хочется расставаться. Похоже, она считает, что Айро без нее пропадет, вот и тащит его, как глупого волчонка, заблудившегося в темном лесу.

Айро ощущает благодарность.

***

Слуги снуют туда-сюда, укладывая немногочисленные вещи: в поход решено было брать лишь самое необходимое. Солдаты чистят свои латы и весело травят байки, радуясь долгожданному возвращению домой.

Айро, дописывая отчет, думает о том, что так ничего и не узнал о потомках Аватара Року. Да и причины появления духа Созина непонятны, поэтому неизвестно, чего от него можно ждать в будущем.

— Ради кого именно ты появился, Созин? — бормочет Айро себе под нос.

Его не покидает чувство, что дух Хозяина Огня приходил вовсе не убить их: у него, видимо, был другой, более изощренный план. Остается загадкой, выполнил ли он его или нет.

В полдень, простившись с жителями и магистратом, они покидают Хира'а. Мальчишки, вышедшие провожать Озая, почтительно кланяются: для них он — герой, сумевший вернуться целым и невредимым из долины Забвения. Айро, наблюдая, как брат общается с подданными, с гордостью улыбается. За последнее время Озай словно бы вырос, возмужал, стал серьезнее относиться к своим обязанностям. И он гонит мысли о том, почему брат так его и не дождался, приказав солдатам вернуться в город.

— В конце концов, он еще ребенок, — шепчет Айро, смотря на небо. Красивые облака проплывают прямо над ними, закрывая безжалостно палящее солнце.

Озай тоже разглядывает облака, вспоминая покойного Хозяина Огня и его зловещее предсказание. 

«Ты не прав, Созин, — думает он в пути. — Нам с братом удастся стать достойными правителями страны Огня! И мы вместе приведем ее к великому будущему!»

Вот только никак не может забыть свистящий шепот в своей голове: «Запомни, принц Озай. Кто-то из вас все равно должен будет умереть! Хозяин Огня может быть только один!»

— И им будешь ты, мой принц! — мертвые глаза, не мигая, следят за Озаем.

План Созина начинает действовать.


End file.
